The invention relates generally to the field of mailing systems and, more particularly, to systems for locating mail.
Governments have created post offices for collecting, sorting and distributing the mail. The post offices typically charges mailers for delivering the mail. Mailers may pay the post office for this service by purchasing a stamp, i.e., a printed adhesive label, issued by the post office at specified prices, that is affixed to all, letters, parcels or other mail matter to show prepayment of postage. The placing of one or more stamps on a mail piece is a labor-intensive endeavor. Many individuals, small or home offices, and small businesses typically use stamps.
Another means of payment accepted by the post office is mail that is metered by a postage meter. A postage meter is a mechanical or electromechanical device that maintains, through mechanical or xe2x80x9celectronic registersxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpostal security devices,xe2x80x9d an account of all postage printed, and the remaining balance of prepaid postage, and prints postage postmarks (indicia) or provides postage postmarks (indicia) information to a printer, that are accepted by the postal service as evidence of the prepayment of postage.
The United States Postal Service (hereinafter xe2x80x9cPost) currently handles large volumes of normal mail, i.e., first class mail, second class mail, third class mail, etc. However, when it comes to special service mail, i.e., priority mail, certified mail, registered mail, etc., the Post uses gummed service stickers and forms to indicate and process the special service mail. The unnecessary use of gummed service stickers and completion of forms by hand is time consuming, error prone and raises the expense for receiving these services. Furthermore, the use of some services, i.e., certified mail, requires the mailer to physically deliver the mail piece to the Post.
Normal mail and special service mail, correspondences, bills, sales literature, marketing material, advertisements, coupons, dunning letters, etc., may be inserted into mail pieces produced by major mailers. Files that represent the mail piece are typically stored in a computer where the files may be presorted for the trays in which they will be transported. Historically, major mailers had to produce a new batch run for any special service mail that was produced. The reason for the foregoing was that each special service mail piece was manually marked. Manual marking of special service mail is a time-consuming, labor-intensive process. Special service mail also had to be separated from normal mail before the major mailer deposited the special service mail with the Post.
Special services mail should be expeditiously handled by the Post. If the special service mail is not properly identified, the special service mail will travel with regular mail and may be delivered with regular mail without the special service being performed or subsequently delivered with the special service. Hence, the party paying for the special service may not receive the special service.
A disadvantage of the prior art is that once a special service mail piece is accepted by the Post or other carrier and placed in a tray or bag, the Post or other carrier has no process for determining the current location of the special service mail piece.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is that the carrier is not able to determine the location of misdirected mail until the mail is delivered to the delivery Post office or delivery office. Rerouting the mail to the correct delivery post office or delivery office is time consuming and expensive.
This invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by utilizing a system that enables special service mail to be produced by major mailers on high-speed mail finishing machines. The requested special service is written into a radio frequency identification device around the time the device is inserted the mail. While processing the mail, the device is activated, if present, the special service previously written is read, and the cost for the selected service is added to the total cost for this mail piece. Special service mail may also be detected from and separated from normal mail. The invention also enables the carrier, i.e., United States Postal Service, FedEx(copyright), Emory, Airborne(copyright), DHL, (copyright), UPS(copyright), etc., to determine the location of special service mail as it travels within their system.
By the carrier knowing the location of the mail, the carrier is able to redirect misdirected mail, saving the carrier time and money, since the carrier determines that the mail is misdirected earlier in the delivery cycle.